


Teal'c Speaks: On Rest

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau





	Teal'c Speaks: On Rest

Teal'c Speaks: On Rest and Relaxation  
by Am-Chau Yarkona (amchau@popullus.net)

 

The Jaffa need rest as much as any other race: without time to Kelno'reem, we would be unable to fight. But Kelno'reem is all we require, or all we have been taught to expect. Children may play games, but they are mimics of adult behaviour and dropped as soon as one comes of age.

The Tau'ri, though, do not Kelno'reem; and neither do they spend their leisure time in healing sleep, even if that would make them better warriors. Instead, they choose to intersperse their sleeping with pursuits more like play than practice.

Fishing, for example. Fishing as a means of obtaining food is common among the Jaffa, but I never regarded it as a sport before I met O'Neill. He catches little, but appears the happier for having spent time waiting for fish to nibble his baited hook. I have tried it, and do not see the attraction.

There are also the academic pursuits: Daniel Jackson chooses to spend time reading journals and translating ancient languages. As this is often his work, I do not know why he continues in his "down time". Similarly, Major Carter involves herself in scientific work when she could be sleeping or meditating.

Those, however, are not the most puzzling of all. The viewing of "television" and "movies" is utterly outside the Jaffa scope: the closest we come, I think, is the telling of stories, but these are always intended to teach as much as to entertain. I see how ' _Star Wars'_ may teach a warrior much—to be bold, to trust his instincts, to take risks and fight on even when injured—but I do not see a teaching purpose in ' _Jerry Springer'_ , nor can the Tau'ri I have met explain it to me.

I have much to learn. Perhaps ' _The Sharon Osborne Show'_ will be more easily deciphered?

 


End file.
